How to Make Kingdom Hearts Characters Mad
by FFKHFan443
Summary: Have you ever wanted to make any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters mad? Read this story to find out how. Bad summary. Please enjoy and review. Thank you!
1. Xemnas

How to Make Kingdom Hearts Characters Mad.

Hi everyone. My first attempt at a comedy. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. We will start off with Organization XIII.

Chapter 1: Xemnas

Ask him, "Where did you get your cow jacket? I really want one!

Ask him, "You do know that your name can spell Mansex, right?

Ask him, "Are you a big fan of Star Wars? I really like your light sabers."

Ask him, "How did two people with oversized keys beat you when you used your light sabers?"

Have LucasArts sue Xemnas for using light sabers.

Bring a cow into the round room and tell Xemnas, "It's your brother!"

Ask him, "I noticed your hair is gray, how old are you?"

THE END

I know this chapter was short but I hope you find it funny. Leave me suggestions and review.

The next chapter will be No. II Bigrax (Xigbar points his guns at me.) Sorry! I meant Xigbar.

Xigbar: I don't believe you. _Booooooooooooom!_

Xigbar: I am taking over this story now. BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Why does everyone look at me like I drowned their goldfish?


	2. Xigbar

How to Make Kingdom Hearts Characters Mad

Hi everybody. This is my second chapter. I hope you like it.

Chapter 2: Xigbar

Mistake his arrowguns for angel wings.

Drown his goldfish and show him how it feels.

Call him grandpa.

When he gets used to it start calling him grandma.

Steal his guns, attach them to his back, put a halo on his head and call him an angel.

Swap his eyepatch with a pink polka-dotted one.

Call him Bigrax

Say he was brought down by blunette with an oversized key.

The End

I hope this made you giggle. Remember to review and give me ideas for my next chapter. It will be No. III Xaldin. Thank you!


	3. Xaldin

How to Make Kingdom Hearts Characters Mad

Hello everyone. This is my third chapter. This one will be No. III Xaldin. Please enjoy.

Chapter 3: Xaldin

Ask him, "If I look you directly in the eyes, will I turn to stone?"

Every time you see him, say, "Help, Xaldin's head is being attacked by an octopus!

Ask him, "I noticed your tongue is silver and forked, are you a snake?"

Make a video of Belle hitting him and play over and over again.

Replace his lances with broomsticks.

Ask him if he is part octopus.

The End

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review and give me ideas. Next chapter will be Vexen. I won't be doing Lexeaus because I couldn't find anything funny about him. Thank you!


	4. Vexen

How to Make Kingdom Hearts Characters Mad

Hello everyone. This is my fourth chapter. Before we start, we all know Vexen is a butthole. Some of you guys may like him, but I, personally hate his guts. Please enjoy.

Chapter 4: Vexen

Stuff him in a freezer.

Ask him something you know he'd say no to, and when he does, say, "Why are you so cold?"

Tell him he laugh likes a mutated chipmunk.

Use his shield as a snow board.

Trade in his shield to get 6000 munny.

Buy a fireplace and install it in his room.

On a hot summer day, ask him to make an ice tub appear.

Throw him in the fireplace while it's lit.

The End

Did this make you giggle? I hope it did. Please review and give me ideas. Since I'm not going to do a chapter on Lexeaus, I will do Kairi. Thank You!


	5. Zexion

How to Make Kingdom Hearts Characters Mad

Hello everyone. This is my fifth chapter. I know I said I'd have Kairi in this chapter, but I had second thoughts and I'm going to do Zexion.

Chapter 5: Zexion

Call him Sexy Zexy.

Put I'm an Emo Kid on his ipod and put it on an unstoppable loop.

Ask him if he cuts himself, when he says no ask him you can see his wrist.

Rip out the last few pages of his Lexicon.

Ask him he can look up the word, "Soda" in his Lexicon.

Ask him if there are any words in his Lexicon.

Doodle in his Lexicon.

The End

Thanks for reading. Please review and give me ideas for my next chapter who will be Saix.

Thank You!


	6. Saix

A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got lazy over the rest of the summer and now I have school, and I'm usually caught in homework during the days of the week. I'll most likely update every Friday unless I have something to do. If I do, I'll most likely update the following Saturday. This is probably the longest A/N in the history of . So I'll just stop typing this and leave you guys to the story.

How to Make Kingdom Hearts Characters Mad

Chapter 6: Saix

1. Call him Berserker Boy and intimidate him by showing him pictures of the full moon.

2. Tell him his new name is Saix-Puppy and throw him outside when he is bad.

3. Take away his claymore* and don't give it back to him until he asks Demyx to play fetch with him.

4. Change his shampoo to red hair dye and have a bucket of popcorn while Axel pounds Saix. (I don't intend for any innuendo in that phrase)

5. Pull his pants down and shout, "Oh no, it's the full moon!"

6. Give him a hug and when he shoves you away, knee him in the crotch and go all spiderman on him.

*Claymore: Saix's Weapon

There is the 6th chapter please read and review.

Thank you!


	7. Axel

How to Make Kingdom Hearts Characters Mad: Chapter 7: Axel

Hey everybody. I haven't updated this story in 2 months. Happy Holidays everyone. This will be the hardest chapter to write. I have no idea what to write for this story. Axel doesn't have an easy way to make him mad. So please leave me suggestions for this story. I'll write this chapter when I have at least 6 suggestions.


	8. Demyx

How to Make Kingdom Hearts Characters Mad:Chapter 8: Demyx

Hello everybody. Here Is chapter 8. Enjoy.

Chapter 8:Demyx

1. Call him Demy

2. Take his sitar away and mess up his tuning.

3. Throw water on him and say, "Dance, water, dance."

4. Call him "Waterboy"

5. Have him fight Axel.

That is the end of this chapter. Sorry it is short. Keep leaving me suggestions for Axel. Ok bye.


End file.
